Forgotten Birthday
by forsaken2003
Summary: With the Council in town to review Buffy as the slayer Xander's 20th Birthday is forgotten.


Title: Forgotten Birthday  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating:  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: With the Council in town to review Buffy as the slayer Xander's 20th Birthday is forgotten.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 Checkpoint. No Anya and Spike is not in love with Buffy because that's just wrong!  
Note: The episode Checkpoint first aired on January 22nd 2001. Xander's Birthday is apparently January 21st 1981.

With everything that was going on with Dawn being a key to something and the demon… sorry Hell God that has an interest in said key and the Watcher's Council being in town Xander's birthday had been completely forgotten. How could he be mad at his friends for not remembering with the world possibly ending again? But he was. Maybe he was a selfish jerk who wanted some attention for his twentieth birthday. There didn't need to be a party or presents or even a cake just some acknowledgment of him being born.

Even after the Watcher's Council left and they had more information on Glory there was still no mention of Xander's birthday. It was to say the least disheartening. A week passed and Xander gave up on any surprise party that the gang might have decided to throw together last minute. So Xander decided to throw himself one. He went to the Bronze with a personal sized cake, ordered a root beer (it was the closest thing to a beer he could have), let a single candle and quietly sung _Happy Birthday_ to himself before blowing out the lone candle.

"It's been awhile but I thought your friends were supposed to sing that song to you not you singing it to yourself," Spike said sauntering up to Xander's table. He looked around. "Where are your merry men?"

Xander shrugged, pulled the candle out of his birthday cake. "Don't know. I decided to have a night out solo to celebrate my twentieth Birthday." When Spike sat down across from him. "But I guess that's not happening," he sighed. "Do you want half?"

Surprised at the offer Spike merely nodded. He watched as Xander picked up a bag that held birthday plates, cups, plastic forks and even party hats. While Spike helped Xander rip open the packaging for everything a waitress came over with his root beer and Spike ordered a beer which earned him a glare. "This time next year you'll be able to order your own."

"That's true and root beer isn't too bad," Xander agreed before pouring some into one of his cups.

"You went all out for yourself," Spike commented. When his beer arrived and the waitress left he grabbed two cups pouring some into both before handing one to Xander. "Consider it your Birthday present."

Xander smiled and took a sip. It wasn't his first beer. He'd stolen from his dad before. "Thanks. Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to make it about me," he confessed. Xander picked up a Birthday hat that read ' _Birthday Boy'_. "I just wish the others would have remembered."

"Why didn't you tell them?" Spike asked as he dug into his cake. It was moist and sugary.

"There's so much going on already. Also should you have to remind your friends about your Birthday?" Xander asked.

With a frown Spike answered, "I wouldn't know. Never had any friends."

Xander was now frowning. "What about Drusilla?"

"As much as I love her she's bat crap crazy. It was a good day if she remembered to not go outside when the sun was up," Spike explained and took a sip of his beer.

To Xander that was really sad. "When is your birthday?"

"What?" Spike asked confused by the question.

"When's your birthday?" Xander repeated.

Spike sat there and thought about the question. It had been so long. "I don't bloody remember." How sad was that? He couldn't remember the day he had been born.

Knowing that feeling sorry for Spike would only piss off the vampire. So instead he took off his _Birthday Boy_ hat stood up and walked next to Spike before slipping it onto his head the elastic band tucked under his chin.

"What are you doing?" Spike demanded, feeling foolish. People in at a nearby table stared and snickered at him.

"I'm officially making today your Birthday," Xander stated. "Don't worry I'm not going to sing to you."

Feeling like an idiot Spike just stared at Xander. "Why?"

Xander sat back down. "Because I'm not a very good singer."

"I meant why are you doing this, idiot," Spike snarked. He itched to remove the stupid hat.

"Because everyone, human and demon deserves to have their own special day," Xander answered simply enough. "Now finish your cake and beer and we'll go back to my apartment for some Birthday fun."

Spike leered at Xander and hoped that he'd make Xander uncomfortable. It was his Birthday after all. "Birthday spankings?"

"As long as you don't mind me taking breaks to stretch out my hand. Over a hundred lickings are gonna hurt," Xander said as he flexed his right hand.

Spike's jaw dropped open. He chugged down what was left of his beer before pushing his chair away from the table. "Let's get a move on then. It's gonna be a long night. Especially if the chip permitting I'll be giving you you're well deserved twenty." As he walked passed Xander he jumped in surprised when a hand softly slapped him on the ass. When he turned to look at Xander he was greeted with a grin.

"One."

The End


End file.
